Of The Stars Episode 36 / Transcript
“Ah. See there.” Break said slightly impressed. She still had Loo under control and looked at Crimson. She was paying no attention to Low or what he was doing to free himself. “The Little Red Riding Hood is still standing.” Break said laughing. “Red Riding Hood…?!” Crimson mumbled and was shocked to hear that as something came up inside of her… OPENING Startled Crimson looked around. She looked at Break and could tell from her expression that she was aware of winning already. “Give up.” Break said serious. Those two words shocked Crimson for some reason and made her eyes go wider. “A Guardian Angel with the power of darkness inside of her can’t fight the war of light.” Break said seriously looking at Crimson with a determined and cold expression. Crimson stepped back. “darkness inside… me…?” She mumbled so quiet, it was hard to understand her words. “I see. That’s why… that’s why Demon Crimson still has an impact on me.” Crimson mumbled and looked at her hands. “Parts of her are still inside of me.” She then formed her hands to fists and looked up to where the sky was supposed to be. “Of course. The others were fighting for me. Against me. They didn’t have the power … the power to cure me completely.” Crimson said with a soft voice. “R-Ruby!” Loo called and got Crimson’s attention back to the happening. “Stop day-day dreaming already!” He added. “Huh?” Crimson looked at him and saw Onyx slowly getting closer to her. “S-she is only a Ma…ma… Hey Break, I can’t breathe like that, let me go.” He interrupted his sentence as Break grabbed him tighter than before. “I know that. And that’s good.” Break answered unimpressed. “Ma-gionette!” Loo finished and then mumbled. “I better stop talking now.” “Hm? So you do want to live?” Break said cold and grabbed tighter again. “Magionette? Let’s see… I see.” Crimson nodded at herself. “I suppose it was something like a marionette. Remembering everything he says is tiring.” She sighed but didn’t forget that that Onyx was still a threat. Each time Onyx got closer, Crimson jumped back. “All I have to do, to save her, is to destroy the darkness inside her heart.” Crimson thought while dodging Onyx’s attacks. “Don’t fight it. It’s only you left!” Onyx said in a scary tone. “Don’t fight the end! It will be peaceful once it is over!” She shouted and kept attacking Crimson, who only jumped away or dodged her attacks. “If I get rid of my darkness, I might have the power to get rid of hers too.” Crimson thought. “Alright, then do it. It’s worth a try.” Crimson thought and nodded at herself. She jumped back one more time and then pointed at Onyx. “If you want to fight me, then fight properly!” Crimson shouted seriously and got herself ready to attack. Onyx then fought against Crimson but even though Crimson asked to attack Onyx, she didn’t fight properly herself. “Hm… your little red friend seems to have some kind of plan.” Break said and seemed like she already forgot that she strangled Loo. “Ah…ah… hey!” Loo then stuttered, remembering that he was still alive. “You are still alive?” Break wondered cold, looking down to him. “Let go of me!” Loo then said seriously but in weak tone. “Why should I?” Break wondered surprised, surprised that he could suggest something like that. “I would be over now.” Loo stuttered. “No more torturing the Zeremk anymore.” Loo pointed out weak and his words actually made Break consider letting him go. And she did. He fell to the ground. “Fine then, I need some fun once in a while.” She mumbled and went away from him. “Stop playing with me!” Onyx shouted and charged for an attack which she attacked Crimson with her left hand. But Crimson managed to dodge the attack and grabbed Onyx’s arm and threw Onyx over her shoulder. It happened much like they had trained it with Loo the past months. Only that it was real this time and not just a practice. Onyx caught her fall and landed on one hand before landing with her feet. She looked at Crimson, seeing that she’s not moving at all. The True Color of Onyx looked at Crimson surprised and also pissed. So she stood up and called angrily: “Don’t take it this easy! This is not a game! Stop fooling around you child!” Onyx shouted in a very, very angry tone. Then, Crimson started smiling and accepted Onyx’s call and started attacking Onyx for real. Her punches and kicks were strong and almost overwhelmed Onyx, as she didn’t see that coming at all. “True Color of Onyx!” Crimson shouted and attacked her with a spin around kick. “Let go of Yumi already!” She shouted angrily and finished the attack, which knocked over Onyx. But Onyx stood up again. “Forget about Yumi. Yumi is gone! She’ll never come back!” Onyx shouted back angrily. “Maybe you want to join her!!” She shouted and charged for another attack. But Crimson dodged that one as well. She then put her arms in front of her head, looked at them for a split second and called: “Feel the power of light!” Then, she formed her hands to fists and lights started to appear around her hands. Those lights turned into flames in Crimson’s fire colors, red, orange and yellow. Then, she opened her fists again and put her hand down, shouting “Eternal Fire!” After that, she pointed with one of her hands at Onyx. Onyx was shocked to see her power growing in such a form. Break was also visible surprised. She had thought about everything but this was beyond her imagination. She has never seen anyone using a power like this. “This is an interesting way to use manifestation.” Loo said surprised but was smiling. He still had a quite weakened voice. “What you mean with that?! That’s no manifestation!” Break said angrily, shouting at the boy. “It is a different form of manifestation. Instead of a weapon, she manifested her powers, her fire powers and now, she can use them even more active than before.” Loo explained proud. “Stop making up things, idiot!” Break shouted as reply. Crimson meanwhile attacked Onyx one more time. She punched directly at Onyx’s heart. In that moment, the fire spread around her whole body over to Onyx’s. Both girls were shallowed by the flames and only their silhouette were visible by others. In that moment, the others had regained their consciousness. Seeing the flames, the girls looked up in shock. “Crimson?!” Cyan said worried but also fascinated by her powers. “Ah, don’t tell me, we missed when she gained her weapon?” Azure sighed and rubbed the back of her head. “What an attack…” Heather said amazed. “…” Lavender looked at it with no words, she kept silent, like Saffron and Sienna. “Ah, you can do it, Crimson.” Whitney mumbled slightly praying for her friend. “Of course she can, she’s Ruby!” Azure agreed and smiled at her friend while showing her thumbs up. “You are right.” Whitney agreed and nodded at Azure. In the moment Crimson and Onyx were inside the flames, the flames of passion were burning the darkness within Crimson’s heart. And at the same time, the flames of passion purified Onyx and healed Yumi. Then, the big flames turned in smaller ones and the orange light that was produced by the flames disappeared too, changing everything back to how it has been before they started fighting. “Yumi!” Lavender stood up and started running towards Crimson and her friend. She was followed by the others. And as the flames were completely gone, Kurigami Yumi was standing at the place Onyx was before. “What…” Yumi mumbled and collapsed immediately. However, she did not lose her consciousness. Lavender was just fast enough to catch her friend. She was supported by Azure, no held Yumi’s back. “Don’t worry, Yumi. It is over now!” Lavender said happily but worried that she might be wounded. But Yumi had no wounds at all. It actually seemed like Crimson’s powers healed her wounds just like it saved her from Break’s curse. “Wait… what… Ame?!” Yumi mumbled while looking at Lavender. Shocked that Yumi recognized her, Lavender hesitated to answer but then she decided to accept it and nodded. “Yeah.” She was smiling at her friend. “Don’t worry, Yumi. It is everything alright now. Right?” Lavender said calm and looked at the other Angels. Crimson nodded. “Of course!” She said and showed thumbs up to cheer the two up. “Are you also fine, Crimson?” Saffron wondered curiously and sounded a little bit worried. “I’m fine! I haven’t felt so powerful since my adventures in the deep forest!” Crimson said in a proud tone. “Don’t you mean, deep, deep forest?” Sienna wondered and was slightly joking. Crimson just answered it with a smile. “Ah, I’m just glad that everything is alright now.” Crimson sighed happily. “The true color of Onyx is gone. Leaves only three more dangers.” She added exhausted but relieved. “Yeah, thank god.” Sienna agreed. “Are you alright, Kurigami-san?” Cyan wondered curiously, looking at Yumi, who was surprised to see that many girls but also didn’t jump back surprised such as she knew them already. Yumi slightly nodded. “Thank god.” Azure said relieved. “Yeah, thank god.” Heather agreed. “We’re all getting home.” Whitney said smiling and left the seven Cures with Yumi. She went over to Loo. “I know you are tired, but you can’t sleep here.” Whitney said warning but was obviously not joking. She knelt down and held her hand out to him. He accepted it and tried to stand up. “Are you alright?” Whitney wondered worried. Loo nodded. “I think I’m getting used to breathing again.” He said jokingly and touched his neck. “Odd… Break is gone… yet, this place still exists.” Loo mumbled surprised. “it does.” Whitney agreed nodding. “Can you bring us home?” Whitney wondered calmly. Loo looked at Yumi after hearing her question. “Is she alright?” Loo then wondered curiously. “It seems so. But we need to help her getting back to a normal life.” Whitney nodded caringly. “I can bring everyone home. Kumiko is not at home right?” Loo looked at Whitney questioning. “Yeah, grandma’s at the modern part for the week.” Whitney nodded. “Then let’s bring her to the mansion. We can care for her there.” Loo said standing up, grabbing Whitney’s hand and walking over to the others. “Time to go home.” He said serious when he and Whitney arrived. “Thank god.” Saffron sighed relieved. “Alright.” Yumi mumbled. At the Shirosora’s mansion, Diamond was bringing some pillows and covers for Yumi. “Hey, it’s March already. We don’t need that many covers.” Yumi said surprised. “But it’s still cold.” Diamond said caring. “I’d better have some too many than too less.” She added. “Aha…” Yumi sighed. “Ah, it feels so good to be in Feather Castletown again.” Amber said, sitting down to the couch. “Yeah, I’m tired from the fight.” Ruby agreed. “You used a powerful version of manifestation that Break has never seen before. Of course you are.” Loo said nodding at Ruby. “Ah~! It feels so great!” Ruby cheered. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help at all today.” Diamond said worried. “I was useless today.” “You were not useless.” Sapphire said seriously. “Yeah, you didn’t fight and didn’t use your powers but that doesn’t mean you are useless.” She added trying to cheer up the mood. Diamond however, only sighed. “Does it matter how much you fought?” Yumi mumbled untouched. “It’s over now so stop worrying.” “I can’t stop worrying.” Diamond admitted. “Hm? I wasn’t big of a help either.” Loo said honestly, walking over to Diamond. “You stayed up the whole night, how could you?” Diamond mumbled untouched by his words. “basically, we all were useless…” Amethyst said openly. “Ruby did the whole job.” She added cold. In that moment, the door was opened and Shirosora Kumiko went through it. “Grandma! You said, you would come home until next week!” Diamond said surprised. “I know. It was faster than I thought.” Kumiko greeted the group. “We need to call Yumi’s family…” Rubellit said thinking. “Grandma, can you do something for us…?” Diamond nodded and asked her grandmother nicely… ENDING Category:Transcripts